


Pleasure Bumping in to You.

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Fate loves to bring people together in awkward ways.





	Pleasure Bumping in to You.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail.
> 
> My first published fanfic here, please let me know how I was. Thank you for stopping by :)

Levy POV

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, despite the cooler weather, the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. Levy had just finished the last book in her apartment. She placed it down on top of the large stack of books resting beside her bed. Sighing as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Ah what a great start to my day!" looking over at the clock I noticed it was still rather early in the morning. "I think I'll take a walk down to the book store, they should be open by the time I get there." Throwing on my rusty orange jacket and wrapped a yellow scarf around my neck before braving the cold outside. Walking down the busy road I looked at all the shops opening up their doors for the day. My favorite diner was just opening its doors when I got there. "Good morning Levy" the owner called out from behind the counter. "Good morning to you Mira" I took a seat at a small table at the front window, overlooking the street. "You're out rather early this morning, would you like your usual today?" A young white haired woman came up to the table to take my order. "Ah good morning Liz, I have the day off today so I got an early start. Id like my usual with a double shot today though, thank you." The waitress gave me a small bow before disappearing behind the counter, only to reappear a minute later with a warm mug of the usual coffee. "Ah thank you Liz"

 

Gajeel POV

Gajeel rolled off the couch and hit the floor. "Oi son of a bitch" I slid a hand over my face and shook myself awake. It had been a long night, the band worked a small bar the night before and ended up getting kicked out after 3 songs due to the lead singers overzealous antics. The band ended up breaking up that night and personally I was relieved, it was getting to be too much with work. "what time is it?" I stumbled to my room to change out of the grungey clothes from the night before, looking at the clock on the dresser. "6am? Fuck this" I stripped down to nothing but boxers and flopped back on to the bed.

Levy POV

I walked around the bookstore looking at the titles on the spines of each and every book. My small dainty fingers brushing along the shelves as I made my way through the aisles. "Hmmmm which one today..." tapping a finger on my chin, turning to go down the next row. I found myself on a row of dusty old books, mostly research books, lost languages and a few encyclopedias. "Ah good morning Miss Levy, You're here awful early, I usually see you near the end of my shift" A taller blonde woman walked over to where I had stopped mid eisle. "Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the Miss? Were friends after all" I winked at the blonde. "I know, but the owner insists on me being overly polite, plus I love to tease you" She gave me a small jab in the ribs. "So any new interesting books come in?" I bounced up on the tips of my toes, with my hands intertwined behind me. "Infact, check out this one, just came in this morning!" Lucy went over to the front of the aisle with me following close behind, reaching the top shelf, she pulled out a large red book, the spine was falling apart and a corner of the book looked like it had been burned at one point in time. A gold inlay of a dragon adorned the cover. "Oooo I'll take it thanks Luce, you know me so well." I paid and waved to her before closing the door, turning to walk back to my small apartment I was met with a hard yet warm wall, knocking me off my feet. 

 

Gajeel POV

Gajeel slept for a few more hours before waking up to go to work. He threw on an undershirt and his button up work shirt, and a pair of black pants, pulling his hair back in a low ponytail and throwing a red bandana on over his brow. He walked to the kitchen grabbing a redbull out of the fridge before sitting down on the couch to pull on his boots. "Got to make sure to grab more drinks on the way home, only working a few hours at the shop today, so I'll have time to do some shopping" He took a look around the apartment before closing and locking the door. "Off to work Gajeel?" A pink haired man that lived down the hall stopped in front of his door when he seen Gajeel leaving his apartment. "Ya what it too ya?" Gajeel scowled at the man. "Eh was thinking of bringing my ride in to get looked at, its got a knock that's pissing me off" Gajeel rolled his eyes at the pink haired nuisance *if he wouldn't hot rod the damn thing* "yeah bring it up i'll be there for a few hours today" without another word he closed the elevator door. 

Outside the town was already buzzing with people, Gajeel groaned as the sun hit his eyes."fucking Laxus better appreciate me covering for him today" He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards Strauss Motor Repair. His boss was a huge, hulk of a man, white spikey hair and a massive scar running down his face from his forehead to just above his ear. Couldn't meet a nicer guy though, always willing to help someone out. He wasn't watching where he was walking when all of a sudden something hit his chest, it didn't hurt but it did manage to startle him. "Oi" He looked down to see a small blue haired woman on the ground.

LEVY POV

"I-I'm so sorry sir" she stuttered as she looked up to see a huge, dark haired man standing over her. His eyes burning in to hers, causing her to quickly advert her eyes. He crouched down more to her level, "You alright shrimp?" *Did he just call me shrimp...rude!* "Yeah Im fine, wasn't watching where I was going." She brushed her bum off and picked up her book from the sidewalk, checking over it to make sure it wasn't damaged. He stood up from his crouching position, "I wasn't either, sorry. Yer sure ya ok?" Nodding she looked up at him again, *he's actually quite handsome* "Alright then, see ya around shrimp" He walked off waving behind him. "See me around? yeah, doubt it" Levy walked back to her apartment to spend the rest of the day nose deep in her new book.

Gajeel POV

*She was quite cute, stupid man, need to look where I'm going* I turned the corner and walked into the motor shop. "Oi boss Im here" I called out to the brawny white haired man. "Ah Gajeel, thanks for covering for Laxus, there's a hog needing a tune up waiting for you" With a heavy sigh I went to work. The image of the small blue haired shrimp, consuming my thoughts as I worked. Two hours in to my four hour shift the pink hair morron came to ruin my pretty decent day. "Hey Gajeel can you look at it now?" He called out to me causing me to knock my head on the hood of the car I was currently working on. "Fuck, damn ass hole couldnt warn me before you come in the shop? You know customers aren't allowed in this area" He just gave me one of his annoying grins that make me want to punch him in his ugly face. "Natsu get ya butt out of the shop!" Elfman yelled at him, causing him to scramble out of the bay. "Gajeel, give me a hand real quick moving this dumpster I think that cat that's been hanging around the shop is stuck behind it again, I keep hearing her meow" I walked over and helped him move the huge dumpster away from the brick wall. 

Levy POV

Plopping down on my oversized bed, I laid staring up at the ceiling with my arms hugging the dragon book to my chest. My thoughts drifted to the tall dark and incredibly handsome man I managed to bump in to earlier. "he was rather intimidating though, AHHHH snap out of it Levy today is your only day off for the next 3 weeks and you wanted to get some good book time in. No more day dreaming" Rolling on to my stomach I gently opened the book. " 'Fairy Tail' Not that interesting of a name." I turned through a few of the first pages, they were all blank except one that only had written 'Chapter one' on it. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed the book store. "Hey Luce, that book you sold me is blank" *really that's odd, let see* I hear typing on the other end of the line *It says here on the intake slip that it was written in the dark ages maybe it's one of those secret books that need a special light?* "light? like what a candle?" *maybe, could be heat sensitive ink, try your blow dryer* "ok thank you lucy" I got up to grab my blow dryer from the bathroom and plugged it into the outlet near the bed. *You know if this works, the burn marks on the book would make a lot more sense* I turned it on low, blowing it over the first page, astonished as the old english writing appeared in front of my eyes. I resettled myself on the bed and began to read. There was once a fierce dragon that lived on top of Mt. Hakoba.....

 

Gajeel POV

"I cant fucking believe it!" I looked down at the small calico cat that had taken up residence in the auto shop over the past two months. Natsu leaning over my shoulder looked down at the cat, "Kittens!" He shouted excitedly. The small, young mother gave birth behind our dumpster, five in all, each a different color. One looked to be a blue russian that Natsu immediately claimed as his, a beautiful all white one that he said his little sister would love, a light orange almost tan in color tabby, that Rouge said he would gladly take once it was old enough. Sting chose the little brownish one, and that left a very small runt. "I guess if this little black one survives I'll take him boss" Elfman nodded, "well then, as soon as she is done weaning them I'll get her fixed and she can stay here, she is great rat control." We took great care moving the new mother and babies into Elfman's office so that they were no longer in the elements. She seemed content with the amount of love and affection everyone was giving her, so I went back to work. 4 o'clock was fast approaching and I did not want to have to work late on my should of been day off, but of course Natsu's ride needed extra work. "Oi pinky you need to make sure yer getting yer oil changed and stop hot rodding her or ya gonna be walking, ya got me?" I tossed him his keys and clocked out. Hitting up the little cafe on the corner, for an early dinner before going to the store and home for the evening. "Afternoon Gajeel" Mira smiled as I walked in, she was always cheerful. "Afternoon, I'll have my usual if you don't mind." I sat down at my normal secluded corner. "Tough day at work? I don't normally see you til your day off." She walked over with my plate. "You could say that, today was my day off but that man of yers called in, then that calico that you've been sending over scraps for had kittens behind our dumpster and your cousin came in with his POS again." Mira stifled a giggle. "Sorry Gajeel, I know my family likes to get under your skin." I shook my head, swallowing a bite of the sandwich I ordered. "Yer brother is cool though, I don't mind working for him." She smiled, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found a job in this town, thanks to some stupid mistakes as a teen. I finished my meal and left some bills on the table for a tip. "Mira, ya mind putting this on my tab this time? Elfman doesn't hand out checks for a few more days and I need to do some grocery shopping" She shooed me out the door. "This one's on me, thanks for covering for Laxus" I nodded and left, turning down the next street to the grocery store. Most people that live and work here walk everywhere, it's a relatively small town for the most part, the majority of the people who's vehicles I work on are either lazy *Natsu* or are tourist. It was a short walk home, even with 10 bags of food.

POV LEVY

It was getting late, I decided I would eat out for dinner, I didn't have much food and was so caught up in the new book I forgot to go shopping. "Oh well I'll go tomorrow after work" I threw on my jacket and boots, locking the door as I left. The elevator was taking much too long with everyone coming home from work so I decided to take the stairs, Living on the 2nd floor, it wasn't much of an inconvenience. I reached the landing, turning to walk down the hall, past the row of cold, gray mail boxes, I noticed a tall man, with long dark hair and broad shoulders checking his mail before turning away from me to get on the lift. Something about him felt familiar but I shook off the thought as my stomach growled loudly, I could have sworn I heard the man chuckle as the door closed when I walked by. Just as I was leaving the building my phone buzzed. *Lucy* hey wanna go grab a bite to eat? bet you forgot dinner :) "Damn how does she know me so well?" 'Sure where to, just left the house I'll meet you.' I looked around the busy street waiting for her to text back, cars whizzed by and couples were walking along the sidewalks. I sighed watching them as they went along with their happy lives. *one day i hope to have that* Lucy buzzed back, how about the little diner on 12th street? Mind if Natsu comes along? I replied that it was fine, they weren't dating, or so they said, but ever since collage they have been together every day, going on 6 yrs now. 

At dinner Lucy asked about the new book. "Oh man Luce its amazing, there are dragons, and magic. So many cool things, there's these people they call dragon slayers that possess the magic of certain dragons, my favorite is the iron dragon slayer, he's tall, dark and handsome with piercings all over his body and he has the bad ass cat thing called an exceed that can talk and turns into an ass kicking machine, his name is Pantherlily. I have only gotten about 10 chapters in, since I have to keep heating the pages" My friend sat there and listened to me ramble on about the book. "That sounds so cool, Luce will you read it to me after Levy is done?" Natsu was sitting on the edge of his seat like a little kid. I watched as Lucy rolled her eyes at him and patted his head like a pup. "Sure whatever you want Natsu" his grin has always been infectious, Lucy should have chose her words a little more wisely, Natsue got up from the table, throwing down some bills and whisking her away. I sat there stunned for a minute before I finished my dinner and headed back to the apartment. 9 o'clock bedtime, work in the morning, I sighed sadly, as I went about getting ready for bed.

No one's POV

Life went on as usual for the 2 unsuspecting individuals. Gajeel spent day after day working on cars in Elfman's shop, on his breaks though he would opt to sit in the office playing with the kittens, his little black one growing stronger, though still the runt and was constantly getting picked on and pushed off of his mother at feeding time. Levy had a rough few weeks at her job at the library, on her day off someone had knocked over a bookshelf and it was her job to reorganize and place the books back where they belong. It took 3 days just to get the book sorted and another 6 to have them all put back on the shelf. Her legs were killing her by the end of the first week, having to climb a ladder to replace the top two rows of books. The next week her luck had not changed for the better, the library seemed to be plagued with misfortune. Finally though they both got a much needed break from the stresses of work. Elfman, feeling bad for having Gajeel cover for Laxus and then Sting on his days off gave him the whole weekend off. Levy on the other hand, demanded the weekend off threatening to quit if they didn't respect her need for a mental break. 

Levy POV

"I've had it Mr. Yen, I have worked nonstop for 3 weeks, hard labor and I need some time off. Climbing a ladder all day for a week cleaning up that mess and then with the bathroom flooding and having to dry the carpet and relocate hundreds of books off of the bottom shelves, only to replace them after the mess was dry." He tried to argue with me about time off but I wasn't having it. "Look I need this time off or I'll have to find a new job, thats where Im at sir." He finally gave in. I walked out of the library and went straight home to soak in the tub before diving into the dragon book.

Gajeel POV

"Gajeel before you leave today will you check on the kittens, your black one has been acting sluggish the last few hours" Elfman called out from under the hood of a ford f-150. I walk over to the shop sink to wash all the grime off of my hands before going to check on the small cat. "Hey there little buddy" The little ball of fur was curled in on itself in a corner away from the others, I gently reached out to it, his fur soft and silky against my rough calloused hands. It didn't want to move though I could see him breathing. The mother cat came over rather sluggish too and nuzzled her baby, finally getting the little tike to pick its head up and that is when I saw it. "Ah man little dude what happened!" I picked it up, it was dwarfed by my hands, a fresh claw mark was raked across his eye. "Hey Elfman I'm going to have to take the runt and mom to the vet tonight, mom is weak and runt got a nasty cut might lose his eye!" Elfman came in to his office to inspect the damage. "Yeah better take em both in, Ill foot the bill, the others should be fine without mom for a night." I left with both mama cat and the runt, walking quickly to the vet clinic. Good thing the town was relatively small, everything important centrally located on a main strip of town. 

"Mr. Redfox the vet will see you now" The lady behind the counter called out, while another lady ushered me into a room to wait. After the vet looked at both animals he instructed me that they would be kept overnight. He also told me to prepare to care for the runt myself. "How the fuck do I do that?" I kicked a rock down the road as I walked home. Passing the book store where I bumped in to the little blue woman. I sighed heavily as I made my way down to the pet store, as instructed by the vet to purchase a kitten feeding kit. "Got myself in deep this time, stupid cat" I kicked the rock again and went inside. Dropping off the items needed for the little shit at my apartment, I decided to go to the cafe for a late lunch.

POV Levy

I was awoken by my phone buzzing, when I dozed off, who knew. Lucy was calling me to let me know she had gotten some new books in, I looked over at my dragon book, noting where the bookmark was at between the covers. "Half way done" I sighed sadly, I've become completely consumed inside the covers of the Fairy Tail world, finding myself falling in love with a certain character. I picked up the phone and replied to the message. *I'll be down in a hour, to see what ya got, really enjoying the dragon one, if you find anymore I want to be the first to know!* I sat up and stretched out my sore muscles before heading to the closet to get properly dressed, normally I wouldn't fall asleep right after a bath but this last few weeks must have taken it out of me. 

I walked down the street, turning the corner and entering the shop, the bells chiming as I came in. "LEVY!" Lucy came sliding around the corner at lightning speed. "You know how you were telling about your book I swear your Iron dragon slayer just left here!" I stood there arms crossed, eye brows raised. "Lucy you know it's just a book right?" She just shook her head at me and laughed. "I know dummy but he looked just like you described him at dinner, tall dark handsome and piercings all over his body!" I rolled my eyes at her, she has tried to set me up on so many dates that at this point nothing surprised me. "Just show me these new books, and maybe I'll help fund your paycheck" I teased. She led me over to a stack of books that I rummaged through picking out a few interesting ones to take home with me. "Alright Lucy, I'm off this weekend so let's go out tomorrow ok?" I waved before walking out of the door, and once again straight into a hard yet warm wall, knocking me off balance, falling right on to my ass. My bag of books falling off to the side of me as well as a few other bags that aren't mine.

 

Gajeel POV

I was just walking back from the vet with my new addition, the vet had called while I was eating at Mira's diner to say that it would be best to pick up the small fluff ball. They gave me a small carrier for it, and informed me that IT was in fact a HIM so now I could pick out a name, the vet encouraged me to do so soon. I had stopped at the little book store that the shrimp was coming out of that day so that I could get some books on how to take care of such a tiny creature. My hands were full, a bag of books, and supplies the vet handed me in one hand and the carrier in the other, when all of a sudden something warm, and soft hit me square in the chest, knocking the bags out of my hand as I tried not to drop the cat. "Oi!" I hollered, looking down to see a mop of blue hair on top of a small familiar body. "AH Shrimp!" I set the carrier down to help her up. She took my hand as I pulled her up to stand. "You ok?" She nodded, dusting her clothes off. "I-Im sorry, for bumping in to you, um, again" she giggled a little awkwardly. I rubbed the back of my neck, her laugh was rather cute. "Who woulda thought we would meet like this again Gihee. Told ya Id see ya later" A small meow, startled us out of our awkward moment. "Oh a cat!" She said excitedly. "Kitten" I corrected her, "I'll be taking care of him from now on, he's a tiny thing, shouldn't be away from mom but don't gotta choice" She looked over at the box sadly "poor thing" we picked up our bags getting ready to part ways. "Can I see him before you leave?" Her small gentle voice catching me off guard. "Um...He's kinda feisty, I wouldn't want him to jump out of the box. I live just up the road a bit if ya really want to see him I can open the box once Im inside the lobby" 

LEVY POV

"Um ok" I said nervously, he did have a good point, wouldn't want the little guy to get out on a busy road. "So where is this apartment building?" I strolled along with him down the road having to pick up the pace every few steps to keep up with him. "Magnolia Manor" I stopped in my tracks. "Shrimp?" He turned around to look at me. "Oh sorry I was just caught off guard, I live there too!" "Well it is a small town after all" He winked and continued walking. We turned the corner, walking in to the entrance way of the eight story apartment building. "Im up on the 5th floor, number 12" He told me while checking his mail quickly. "Ah I'm on the 2nd, you know the low rent studio apartments" He just nodded at my statement. "Here hold this and I'll open his crate" I was handed the two bags he had in his hands as he reached over and undid the clasp on the cardboard crate. "Oh my gods he is so tiny!" I gasped looking in to the box "How old is he?" I looked up at the man who was currently blushing like a schoolgirl. "Well he's only 4 weeks old, thats why I have to bottle feed him, his siblings were mean and his mom just couldn't keep up" I looked back down at the small ebony kitten, reaching in to give his rounded ears a small scratch. He looked up at me and that's when I noticed his eye had a cut over it. "Will his eye be ok?" The tall man nodded "He'll have a scare but vet said he will keep his eye" My phone buzzed in my pocket, shuffling bags around in my hands I looked at the caller, Lucy, ofcourse. "Well it's getting late, I have a guest coming over" I rolled my eyes, he chuckled in his odd little *Gihee* that I quickly learned was his laugh. "Alright Shrimp, it was cool bumping in to you again" I blushed at that, seeing how we really did BUMP in to each other, again. "I'd like to come by sometime and see the little fur ball if you don't mind?" He stepped on the lift as it's doors opened. "I'd like that, I think he would too" I handed him his bags and left to take the stairs back to my flat.

Gajeel POV

I got to my apartment and set to work getting the little fuzz ball some food. It was a lot harder than I thought getting a small hungry kitten to take a bottle. "Ah come on ya stupid cat, eat" Like he could understand me anyways I shook my head. Finally he calmed down enough to take the formula, and man he could eat. I put him down on the carpet and went to rummaging through the bags to find the book I picked out *Kittens for Dummies* But what I found instead were some books on a language I've never heard of, a romance novel I snickered at and a large dusty book with no title. "Shit we switched bags" I raked my hand over my face in frustration. "Well cat, looks like we will be seeing her sooner rather than later" I swear if I didn't know better he meowed in agreement at me. "Time for bed runt" I picked the imp up off the ground, cradling him to my chest as I took him to my bedroom. "I'll let you explore all the rooms tomorrow cat, but first it's bed time" I placed him on the bed where he promptly curled up on my pillow, while I changed for sleep. I startled him when I shifted on the bed, earning me a small hiss, "Oi cat don't get testy, that's my pillow and my bed mr." I ruffled his fur, before laying down next to him. I slept better than I have in years that night.

Levy POV

I sat my bag down on the counter turning to the stove to make some tea for my impromptu guest. Right on cue it seemed Lucy knocked on my door right as the teapot started to whistle. "Door's open" I hollered out, the blonde came bounding in full of energy as usual. "LEVY!" she squealed. "I seen you met Mr. Dragon Slayer outside the bookstore!" She hopped up on to the stool at the counter, greedily taking a mug of tea in to her hands. "What?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "That man you bumped into is the guy I was talking about in the store! Are you so clueless you didn't see the similarities from your loooove in the book?" I glared at her. A glare that could have made any man or beast fall to his knees begging me to spare his life. If looks could kill, my best friend would be dead right now. "Lucy, I've told you, it's not love and he's a character in a book, NOT REAL LIFE" I emphasized the last part, hoping she would get it this time. Nope. "Yeah yeah I know but HE was real, and you can't deny that he looks like the man in the book" I sighed, she was right, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome did look alot like my dragon slayer, even had all the piercings, I hummed to myself, which Lucy took note of. "Soooooo what's his name?" And just like that my world came crashing on top of me. My face went pale, and Im pretty sure I felt my soul slip out of my body before Lucy snapped me out of my daze. "Let me guess, you didn't ask" the expression on her face showed her loving annoyance at my much too common slips ups about names. I could learn and memorizes books, and languages but for the life of me I was always awkward in social situations and had a horrible time with names. "w-well I, um....He had a kitten" I looked down at my feet, rubbing my toes into the carpet, "I got distracted" She shook her head at me, "Oh well, you'll probably bump into him again" 

I couldn't help but laugh at her mention of bumping in to him. She looked at me with a concerned expression as I tried to gain my composure and my catch my breath. "what the hell is so funny?" Natsu, walked into my apartment, startling both me and Lucy. "Damn it Natsu, don't you know how to knock?" I threw an oven mitt at the pink haired man. "Hey I heard strange noises in here that sounded like a pig dying, I didn't have time to knock" He shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Lucy, his comment about my 'Pig dying laughter' was not going to go unpunished, "Get out" I lowered my voice, glaring at him with the intent on throwing him out the window if he didn't budge. "Um...yeah right sorry Levy see ya later" He grabbed Lucy by the hand as he bolted out of the door. "Stupid pink haired brat, one of these days" I growled as I slammed the door behind them. "If my best friend didn't love you so much ya damned fool" I shook my head, heading for a nice hot shower. Afterwards, I put on a comfortable pair of fuzzy pjs since it was only getting colder, padding to the kitchen where I left my bag I pulled out a small stack of books. "Kittens for Dummies, How to Litter Train Your Cat, Cats 101" I stopped looking at the titles, placing the stack of books down on the table. "Well shit I got his books." I turned to look at the clock, 8 o'clock. "Surely he wouldn't be in bed yet..." I tossed on some slippers and pulled on my coat, grabbing the books as I headed out the door to the elevator.

GAJEEL POV

Tap, tap tap. I thought I heard a noise at the door, I rolled over in the bed, promptly stirring the small cat who took residence on my chest. *TAP, Tap, Tap* "Oi" I rolled out of bed, someone was knocking on the door. "Better not be that damn pink haired bastard" I got to the door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and peeping through the eye hole, everything was blurry. "Oi who is it?" I called out, hand on the door handle, and one at the ready for the bat next to said door. "Um....its...um... the Shrimp?" I stood there stunned for a minute. *the shrimp? Oh fuck, yeah the books!* I opened the door to find her standing there in her cute orange jacket, and fuzzy cat slippers. I couldn't hold back the chuckle coming from my mouth in time. "I um brought you these." She shoved the books out in front of her. "Come on in shrimp, yers are on the table" I closed the door behind her as she stepped in to the living room. Her eyes scanned the room, mouth hung slightly open. "Sorry its kinda a mess right now, my hobbies kinda just spill out everywhere. She shook her head. "My entire apartment is smaller than your living room" She turned towards me, her big brown eyes shining like stars. My breath caught in my throat, and my chest got really tight all of a sudden, if she didn't look away when she did I think I might have passed out. Finally I was able to talk again. "Yer place is really that small?" mmhm is all she said as she walked around the living room inspecting the little trinkets I had lining the shelves. 

"Did you make these?" Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper. "Sure did, you like?" "Oh yes!" She stopped in front of one of my favorite pieces, a dragon. I walked up behind her and plucked it off the shelf. "This one took months to get just right, it's my favorite." I handed it to her to look at more closely, as I watched her dainty hands turn it over and over, the light glinting off of the metal. "I love it" she whispered, as she brought it close to her chest. "Like dragons do ya?" I motioned for her to sit on the couch. She placed the dragon back on the shelf and came to sit. "I love them, I'm actually reading a book about some right now. It's pretty magical." there she goes again, stars in her eyes. "It was written in the dark ages, and with heat sensitive ink, all the pages are blank until heated, and the cover has a beautiful, gold dragon inlay" At the mention of the inlay I got up from the couch, "Hold on, I'll be right back." I walked into my room where the cat was sitting on the edge of the bed about to hop down. "Oi, stupid cat!" I caught him just as he jumped. I reached over my headboard, where there was a shelf of books. Grabbing an old green book, I headed back to the living room. "Like this?" I said handing her the book, and the kitten. She absentmindedly rubbed the cat's ears, while she looked over the book. It seemed to be the same age as hers but it was a deep green color, no heat damage on the corners and it had a silver dragon inlay on the cover. She looked up at me in excitement. "You got a blow dryer?" I looked at her shocked, *the hell she needed a blow dryer fer?* "Um sure" I left the room to get what she requested. "You want something to drink?" I called out to her before returning with the blower. "You wouldn't happen to have any tea?" I walked over to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove. "Hey you never gave me your name" I heard her call from the couch. "It's Gajeel" "Cute, come here Gajeel and let me show you something cool." *Cute? that's a new one.* 

I watched as she turned on the blow dryer, and started heating the page. Like magic the old script appeared before my eyes. "Holy shit!" She smiled. "Pretty cool huh?" "Pretty cool? This is fucking amazing!" I have to admit I was a little more than excited, I've never seen anything like that before. "From what I can tell it's part of the book I'm ready right now" I looked down at the pages, I couldn't even tell what it said. "You can read this stuff?" She beamed up at me as I hovered over the back of the couch. "sure can, half way through with my current book." "what's it about?" She stayed most of the night telling me about her awesome book, and drinking tea. It was getting rather early in the morning hours when we both let out a yawn. "I think it's time we get some sleep, will you come back tomorrow and tell me more about the book?" I sleepily asked, my eyes starting to droop. "I'll do one better, I'll bring it with me" she smiled her eyes half lidded. "Sounds good Shrimp" I yawned again. "The name is Levy by the way" she said as we walked to the door. "hmm, cute but I like Shrimp better" she playfully smacked my arm. "Say Levy, there are quite a few creeps that come out about this time of night, want me to walk you to yer apartment?" She shook her head, "It's ok, I'll take the stairs, no one is ever there since everyone takes the elevator." I nodded as she started to walk away. "Oi, Shrimp?" she stopped and turned to look at me. "Thanks for naming my cat" She looked at me confused. "Pantherlily" I told her. She smiled, a deep red creeping across her face and down her neck as she opened the stairwell door before disappearing from sight. I took Lily and headed back to bed, it was 3am after all and I was beat tired.

Levy POV

His voice sounded stern and menacing when he asked who was at the door, I didn't know what to say exactly, I hadn't given him my name, so I said "Um....its...um... the Shrimp?" I was surprised with how fast he opened the door. His long black hair a tousled mess that hung over his broad muscular shoulders. He was shirtless, and I shamelessly let my eyes trace over every perfectly cut muscle, not to mention all the metal adorning his flesh. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him giggle, *gods I hope he's laughing at my stupid slippers and not me checking him out!* He welcomed me in, i took off my jacket placing it on the table, looking around the room, and holy shit his apartment was huge! I couldn't help but look around. He apologized for the mess but honestly it was cleaner than mine. I looked over at some small trinkets he had on a bookshelf. "Did you make these?" I asked him. I stopped in front of a gorgeous metal dragon, it looked to be made of polished iron or silver. Instantly I thought about the iron dragon slayer in my book. *stupid Lucy* He walked up behind me to grab the dragon off the shelf, his breath was hot on my shoulder, his skin brushing against mine made my breath catch. He was telling me about the dragon and then handed it over. It was warm in my hands, which I thought was odd, given it was made of metal. I brought it to my chest like I was hugging it, something about that dragon made my heart ache. 

He asked if I liked dragons which I promptly replied "I love them!" I started to tell him about the book I was reading and he got up and left the room. Confused by that I sat in the living room wringing my hands hoping I wasn't annoying him with my ramblings. When he came back with a green book adorning a silver dragon inlay I swore I could have kissed him! What was my chances of finding another of these books and that it would be in the possession of someone eerily similar to one of the main characters. Hell he even had the damn cat! I watched his eyes light up with amazement as I heated the pages, like a boy watching a magic show for the first time. He hovered over the couch, his face so close to mine I could have easily leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. I gave him a run down of the book to where I was currently at. It was late though, or early depending on how you looked at the clock, Gajeel, the name I learned only a few short hours ago, asked me to come back later, I was over the moon happy. *Could I really be falling for someone I've just met?* As I walked down to the stairwell door he called out to me. "Oi shrimp, thanks fer naming my cat" Naming your cat? I looked at him like he had two heads, ok Levy you definitely need your sleep, you didn't even talk about the cat. "Pantherlily" He called out to me, surprised a wide smile came across my face, along with a deepening red blush.

Back at my apartment, I went straight to my bed sighing happily as I fell into my pillows. The red book with the gold dragon was sitting on my nightstand, I reached out for it, bringing it to my chest. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, I rolled over to stare down at it, my fingers lazily tracing the outline of the golden dragon, it was also warm to the touch. "I'm losing my mind" I sighed placing the book back on the nightstand and grabbing my phone. *Lucy, I owe you one* with that I fell into a restful sleep.

Gajeel POV

I slept all morning long, I didn't wake up until there was a knock at my door. "coming" I yelled from my bedroom. I stumbled through the house, still half asleep. My hair was a wreck from Lily using it as a bed, at some point I had pulled off my shirt and my pjs hung loosely around my waist. I stubbed my toe on the coffee table walking through the living room. "son of a bitch" I opened the door with a scowl on my face to find a cute little blue shrimp staring at me with her mouth hanging open, brown eyes, wide. "gihee, hiya shrimp" She stood there for a minute her big doe eyes continued staring at me, I looked down "shit" I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before returning to my room to get dressed. "there better?" She blinked and shook her head * did she even see me leave?* "I-I brought the book over, sorry if I woke you" she looked down at the feet. I looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 12:02pm, "Ah well it's already noon so I needed to get up. Lily is probably getting hungry too, I must have slept through my alarm" As if right on cue the little black kitten came bounding into the living room right up to Levy. She picked him up in her arms, cradling him like a baby. "Awe I missed you too" she rubbed her little nose against his. *Gah so fucking cute!* I walked over to the kitchen to make his formula bringing over to Levy who had moved on the the couch with the kitten loudly purring in her lap. "You wanna feed him" I moved to hand her the bottle. "Na, I don't know anything about that type of stuff" She scooted over for me to sit next to her, though the couch was a little on the smaller side for both of us. Lily moved from her lap to mine meowing loudly and nudging the warm bottle in my hand. "alright, no need to get pushy" I heard her giggle at that. It didn't take long for him to kill off the bottle. Now that he was feed he curled up and went back to sleep. "Have you eaten yet?" I looked over at her as she stoked Lily's head. "I had breakfast a few hours ago, but I am getting a bit hungry" a blush crept across her cheeks. "I know of a little diner that has a pretty good lunch menu" She smiled. Her smile must be contagious as I smiled back, rubbing my neck. "let me take a minute to tame this mess" I pointed up at the cat nest on my head. "oh my that could take a while" she giggled. "Oi it's the cat's fault" I pointed accusingly at the little black ball of fur snoozing on the couch. "he's just a baby, I'm sure he couldn't have done that all on his own." She wagged her finger at me. I gave her a small smirk before ducking into the bathroom to tame the mane. 

Levy Pov

I waited until noon to head to his apartment, I didn't want to seem desperate to see him again. Though who was I kidding I couldn't wait to see him again. Lucy messaged me some time that morning but I ignored her, wanting to take a shower before heading up to his place. I knocked on his door and heard him holler that he was coming, followed by a string of curses before he swung the door open. Shocked I stood there staring at him. His hair was an adorable mess , still partially up in a ponytail from the night before. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I shamefully gawked at how muscular his chest was, I mean I knew he was ripped but to see it bare, oh my gods his nipples were pierced! His gray sweatpants he was wearing last night when I left were hanging dangerously low on his hips, giving me a great view of his lower abs, his black boxers just barely sticking above the waistband. *dear sweet Mavis I'm in trouble* Somehow I managed to get inside his apartment as I watched him walk to his room. *I could leave some nice scratches down that back* He appeared in front of me fully dressed. I shook my head to clear out all the unlady like thoughts that were plaguing my mind at the moment. He was now wearing a pair of dark green baggy pants, and a dark gray long sleeved shirt, that hugged his body. He stood there, pink tinting his cheeks. After my awkwardness wore off he tried getting me to feel Lily who was purring loudly in my lap. I could already tell, he was getting attached to me. I watched the huge man, who could intimidate a pro wrestler, gently cradle and feed the small kitten. My heart skipped more than a few beats as I watched him care for the little guy. He asked if I'd eaten yet, I ate a small bagel that morning but I had to admit I was starving. I smiled when he said that there was a diner we could go to. *A date? don't get ahead of yourself Levy!* He pointed to the mess of hair at the top of his head and said he was going to take care of the cat's nest, I couldn't help but laugh, Lily must have used his hair as a bed last night. He accused the sleeping kitten to which I teased him about Lily just being a baby and that it wasn't his fault. He just smirked at me before disappearing behind the bathroom door. When he came out his hair was pulled back into a tidy ponytail again. "Ready to go?" He walked over to Lily patting him on the head before opening the door for me. "Mind if we stop by my apartment first? I forgot my jacket." It was still pretty cold outside and the long sleeve shirt I was wearing was much too thin to go outside without something over it. "Sure I don't mind, or you can wear my spare hoodie" As much as I'd love that I knew it would be much too big on me. "Maybe another time, I'd probably trip wearing it." he gave me a laugh. "Probably, I bet it would go past yer knees, shrimp" "Haha very funny" we walked down the hall to the stairs, "why do you always take the stairs?" "Because it comes out right by my apartment" I walked into the stairwell. "Oh ok" he followed me down the stairs until we got to my floor, exiting right next to my door. "Come on, I'll just be a minute" I walked in leaving my door opened for him, before going to my room to grab my jacket. 

Gajeel Pov

Her apartment really was tiny, just like her *gihee* I inwardly chuckled. It wouldn't look so small if it wasn't for the sacks of books that littered the floor. I stayed by the door awkwardly, I felt like if I moved that I would knock something over. She went to her room to grab her jacket leaving her door open. I could see her bed from the doorway, It was about the same size as mine, maybe a full sized. She had a rusty orange comforter laid over it, the bed was neatly made. *she would probably panic if she seen mine* She returned wearing her jacket. "Ok ready" she smiled. We walked out of the building, "So where are we headed?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "this way" and lead her around the corner. We walked like that for a while before the diner was in view. "Oh I know this place" she said excitedly. "I come here for lunch when I'm working, Mira got me a job with her brother" "ah, I usually work late at the library, so I often wind up here for dinner" she laughed. "don't cook much?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I can read 6 different languages, speak 3 and read more books in a year, than most do in a lifetime, yet cant cook a decent meal to keep myself from starving, though I can make a mean sandwich" she winked at me. "Gihee, too funny shrimp. Mira makes a pretty good sandwich, doubt you can top hers" I teased, she puffed her cheeks up at me. We walked in, my arm still draped around her shoulder. "GAJEEL!" Mira squealed at me "Oh! Levy?" She stopped short of us confused. "I-I didn't know you two knew each other" She raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between us. "well you know we just kinda..." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortable at the eyes she was making at us. "Bumped into each other.... twice " Levy finished, and there it was that evil glint in Mira's eye that I knew ment trouble. "Sooo table for two I suppose?" She grabbed two menus and sat us in my normal secluded corner. "I didn't even notice a table over here" Levy stated surprised. "Well thats because youre always at the window looking out" Mira sat the menus down. "Just call me over when you're ready" and just like that she was gone. 

Levy Pov

I loved the way he draped his arm around my shoulders, I felt so safe in that small space shared by us. Mira was quite surprised when we walked in to the diner, she had a devilish grin on her face. I knew that meant anything, trouble. Gajeel quickly hid his face behind a menu, no doubt embarrassed by her. I looked over the menu, knowing what I would order. I looked over it to see him doing the same. "Know what ya want shorty?" I folded up the paper and placed it on the table. "Yep, You?" He nodded, raising a finger to signal Mira. "I'll have a roast beef sandwich, and loaded fries." He handed her the menus. "I'll have a chicken salad, with ranch please Mira" She smiled and went back to the kitchen. When it was time to leave Mira came to ask whether or not she needed to print one check or two, Gajeel spoke up before I could interject. "One please" Mira turned with a smirk and headed to the cash register. "I can pay my share, the salad wasn't cheap" I didn't want him to think I expected him to pay. "nope, I got this one." he smirked at me, making me blush horrible. "That would make this seem like a date don't you think?" *stupid mouth running off without my brain* "And what if it is?" *WHAT? * I just looked over at him, his face was a cute shade of pink. "Pink looks good on you Gajeel" Mira that demon of a woman, killing the moment. 

 

 

gajeel Pov

Ah what the hell was I thinking, of course she wouldn't want to go on a date with a scary looking guy that she spent all night hanging out with in his apartment, and only just officially met in the early hours of the morning that day. Ofcourse Mira had something smart ass to say about the amount of pink that currently took residence on my face, she really knows how to kill a mood. I paid and we left the diner, heading back to my place. "thank you I-I enjoyed our date" She whispered, leaning in to me as we walked. "so it was a date then?" I quietly asked as we rounded the corner. She nodded, "you could have just asked though, Mira can be a bit much with things like this" "well then next time I'll ask first." We rode the elevator up to my apartment. Lily greeted us at the door meowing and purring loudly. "he's hungry again, I'll go make his lunch." She settled on the couch, Lily in her lap as she pulled out the large red dragon book. I watched as she flipped to the pages to the last one she was on. "Read it to me?" I asked walking over to pick Lily up off her lap. She looked up at me, "After you feed Lily I don't want the blow dryer to scare him." It didn't take him long to eat and go back to sleep. I put him in my room so that he could rest without the sound of the blow dryer. She was sitting on the end of the couch already started on warming the pages. "It's kind of slow reading, Ill translate while I read so its not weird sounding" I sat on the couch next to her as she read, the story was quite intriguing, and I could find myself drifting into the story. I especially liked the Iron dragon slayer, and Pantherlily was a force to be reckoned with. Her voice was soothing as she read to me, I don't know how long she read for, some time during the story I moved to lay my head in her lap. She absentmindedly played with a loose strand of my locks, it felt so good. I feel asleep at some point, waking up after the book slipped from her hand and landed on my chest.

Levy pov

Gajeel had moved his head into my lap at sometime in the story, falling asleep soon after as I played with his hair. It was silky soft, his curls were well maintained and didn't tangle while I fiddled with the loose strands. Lily came out while I was reading, meowing for me to pick him up. I placed him on Gajeel, where he curled up on his stomach. His little paws must have tickled him because he stirred and smiled in his sleep. He looked so handsome. His face relaxed, even though his arms were crossed over his chest. I read silently to myself for a while, I must have dozed off.

Gajeel POV

When I woke up to the book falling to my chest I looked up at the clock. It was late, I moved the book to the coffee table, then the sleeping kitten who somehow managed to get out of my room and on to my stomach without waking me up. He meowed in protest but soon settled back to sleep on the floor. Levy was sleeping soundly on the couch, she still had her hand resting in my hair. I moved slowly as to not wake her up. I lifted her legs and moved them so she was laying on the couch. I walked over to my room, removing one of my many blankets from my bed and covering her with it. Lily started to stir again, no doubt hungry again after I missed his 10pm feeding. I fed him and laid him down next to Levy, he settled easily, purring loudly. I stood there looking down at the two new beings that entered my lonely world, just days prior. If Cana had been in town the day I ran in to the bluenette she would have read her stupid cards and mumbled some shit about fate, I wouldn't have believed her of course but now looking down at the girl of my dreams and my new little buddy "Fate might be a thing after all" I shook my head and walked off to bed. 

Levy POV

My phone buzzed on the table, waking me up. How long was I asleep? I looked around the room, Gajeel wasn't in the livingroom, Lily was asleep next to me, curled up on the blanket I was now covered with. It smelled like him, earthy with a hint of carburetor cleaner. I looked at my phone, "Lucy" I rolled my eyes when her name popped up again. I answered my phone slightly annoyed with her. "Whaaaat" I whined. *O M G Levy where the hell have you been? I came over three times today THREE!* "Lucy stop yelling, I just woke up" *Don't you Lucy me, where are you? * "Well um you see" *spill it girl, you're at his house arnt you oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!* Lucy squealed on the other end of the phone. "It's not like that Luce" *Why the hell not? How long has it been since you had a man* "Im not having this conversation with you Lucy" *Oh my god this keeps getting better, you're still a vir...* "Ok by now Luce ttyl" *CLICK* I looked around the room hoping her voice screaming through my phone didn't wake him up, *or worse* According to my phone it was 3 in the morning, too tired to walk back to my apartment, and seeing how he had already tucked me in, I figured it was ok if I spent the night. The couch was horribly uncomfortable though. I walked down the hall, realizing just how massive his apartment really was as I started slowly opening doors. The left door was the bathroom, The right was a spare bedroom he converted into a home gym, the next left was another spare room he had set up for Lily. That left the door at the end of the hall. Opening it quietly not to disturb him. I walked over to the bed, "Gajeel" I whispered, mmm is all I got in return. "It's too late for me to go back to my apartment and Im really tired" He moved over in the bed, his eyes still closed as he patted the bed next to him. "Gajeel?" He stretched, "Come on shrimp" he reached out pulling me on to the bed. "You sure this is ok?" "shhhh" He put his finger over my lips. I got the hint, and settled down next to him, my small body fit perfectly next to his, like I was made just for him. He wrapped his warm arms around me and we both fell back to sleep. 

Gajeel POV

Morning came much too soon, I was incredibly comfortable laying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I haven't even kissed her yet. She was curled into my side, her leg thrown over the lower half of my torso, her arm slung over my chest and her head resting on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the other hand resting on her waist. This morning was perfect except for one detail that was uncomfortably pressing against my boxers. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. I tried to slip out of bed, but she clung to me harder, her ankle hooking into my side as she pulled herself closer to me. Her calf rubbing dangerously close to my junk. I didn't want to wake her, but really it was that or accidentally surprise her with my 'friend.' "Levy" I rubbed her back trying to ease her awake. She nuzzled her face into my chest. "Hey Levy wake up." her arm moved lower down my chest, my whole body stiffened. *shit shrimp yer killin me* "Come shrimp wake up" She picked up her head looking at me sleepily "Huh?" She blinked a few times rubbing her eyes. "Time to get up" she pouted at me and laid back down "five more minutes" she yawned as she got more comfortable next to me, her leg slipped lower past my waist. *shit* She froze, her body stiff, she looked up at me, I couldn't help but blush, hell my face was probably as red as my sheets at that point. "Um...." what was I supposed to say? I mean it was rather normal for me, but with a girl in my bed it looked bad. She blushed before moving her leg off of me and turning over in the bed. I hopped up and ran to the master bath adjoining my room. 

 

Levy Pov

I slept all night in his bed and now he was probably dying of embarrassment in the bathroom. I could hear strings of curses coming from the bathroom. Now I started to feel embarrassed and self concise. I rolled out of bed, still having the same clothes on as yesterday, and walked to the bathroom door. *Knock, Knock, Knock* I tapped on the door, "Gajeel, I'm going to head home ok?" He didn't answer, the shower was running, so I left him a note on the bed. * headed home, thanks for letting me crash here and the date was wonderful. -Levy* I gave Lily a small pat on the head as he walked into the bedroom meowing. Letting myself out of the house, locking the bottom lock as I closed the door. Back at home I opted to take a relaxing bath. After the event that just took place she was sure he wouldn't be coming over anytime soon. She sank father under the water, frowning. "ugh why am I so awkward with men?" I buried my face in my hands, letting the tears spill from my eyes. He probably never wanted to see me again. 

Gajeel Pov

The shower was painfully cold but I had no choice, images of her next to me on the bed kept flashing in my head. I cursed loudly at myself for being so stupid. First time having a girl in my bed and my body decided to control itself at the worst possible moment. The cold water isn't helping, I looked down at my hard cock. "Fucking bastard" I cursed at it. It throbbed as if to say fuck you in return. "better make this quick" I mumbled as I took care of business. The only thing I could hear besides the shower was my pulse racing through my ears, it was deafening. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist before cautiously poking my head out of the bathroom door. "Levy?" I looked around the room. She made the bed "gihee, must be a force of habit" I stepped out into the room. Lily was laying next to a paper on the bed. I read it, falling back on to the bed, scaring Lily. "Ugh she hates me" Lily nuzzled his face. "yeah yeah I know food" He got to work feeding his small companion. 

 

No one's POV

Gajeel and Levy left each other alone for the rest of the day, both sulking alone in their apartments. Monday another long work week, Levy back from her personal days, had a lot of work to do, all the book return carts were full along with the outside bins. Gajeel arrived at the shop looking rough. Sting wasted no time pestering him about his appearance and sloppy work all day, Tuesday was no better for either of them. Gajeel having to replace an evaporator core on a Ford Explorer that took all day. Tuesday was toddler day in the library and ofcourse the usual woman that worked the kid desk called in 'sick' for the 3rd tuesday in a row. By Wednesday they both were not getting any sleep, neither one of them wanting to bother the other, and both of them forgetting to get the other's number. Lily stopped eating Thursday night, refusing food all day Friday. Worried about his little buddy he took him down to Levy's apartment, thinking that he was depressed. Sitting him outside her door with a note, he knocked loudly, before hiding behind the stairwell door. 

Levy's POV

I opened the door, wearing a towel, Lucy was due to come cheer me up and I expected to see her standing there instead I found a basket with a tiny black ball of fuzz. "LILY!" she picked up the basket and closed her door. I sat the basket down on the kitchen table and picked him up. He instantly started purring. "Awe I missed you too buddy" I gave him a little scratch behind the ear. I picked up the note. * Levy, sorry if I did something wrong and if you don't want to be with me I totally understand but Lily hasn't eaten anything since Thursday and I think he's missing you. I miss you. -Gajeel* I put the note down and hugged the kitten close to my chest, "he really missed me?" I asked the cat. He responded with a weak meow. I grabbed my phone to text Lucy. *Hey something small, black and fuzzy came up. I'll have to cancel tonight, won't be home ttyl* I went to get dressed, placing Lily and my phone on the bed. Picking out an oversized black and gray turtleneck and a pair of red leggings. The phone buzzed, causing Lily to hiss at it. "It's just my phone Lily its ok" I smoothed his fur back down. *ok Levy hope everything is ok... and I hope youre talking about his cat and not something else* I rolled my eyes at the screen. * get your mind out of the gutter and go hump Natsu or something* "Ha that should shut her up" I threw on my jacket, put Lily back in his basket and headed up the stairs.

Gajeel POV

I listened as she opened her door, surprised to see Lily. Once her door clicked shut I let out the breath I was holding. "Good she took the bait" I walked up the stairs, back to my room to change out of my work clothes. Lily wasn't doing well at all when I came home from work, so I went straight to her apartment. I left the door unlocked and slightly cracked for her as I jumped in the shower. I rushed through washing all the grease off of my arms and hands, working on cars was dirty work. I had just left the shower when I heard a light knock, "Gajeel?" she called out, I could see her blue hair peeking around the door frame. "be right out shrimp come in" I walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on, I could see the blush on her face from across the room. "Sorry I had to take a shower, just got home from work" I called over my shoulder as I walked down the hall to my room. I grabbed a pair of navy shorts and a light gray long sleeve shirt. It was supposed to be spring in two weeks yet the weather was getting colder. 

Levy POV

Did he really just walk out in nothing but a towel! *yes, yes he did mmmm* "shut up brain" I mumbled as a blush broke out across my cheeks. Gajeel looked so good topless, I missed him so much in just the six days we hadn't seen each other. I put Lily down on the floor, walking over to the kitchen to make the poor guy a bottle. It was almost done when Gajeel came around the corner, his damp hair loosely hanging down his back a few strands falling in his face. I stopped what I was doing an ran over to him, hugging him as tightly as I could. I went to tell him how sorry I was for being so inconsiderate that morning in his bed, but he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were soft, passionate, loving. I've never felt a kiss like that. I mean sure I've been kissed but not like this, it was warm and felt perfect. It was a quick kiss, as he pulled back to smile at me. "Missed you too" Tears were forming in my eyes. I felt so bad for leaving him like that and causing Lily to get depressed. He hugged me close, picking me up with one arm, causing me to squeak. "Gihee" he grabbed the finished bottle in his free hand and took me over to the couch. Lily was already there waiting for his food. He sat down, placing me in his lap, Lily hopped up on top of us meowing to be fed. "Alright Lily calm down, here" he held the bottle up to the kitten. Placing kisses on my shoulder up to my neck, and caressing my arm lazily with calloused fingers, while Lily ate. My skin was buzzing with electricity and dotted with goose bumps. "will you read to me again?" He reached over and put the empty bottle on the coffee table. I answered him by wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. 

Gajeel POV

She tasted so good, I could kiss her all night. She looked adorable in her outfit, my favorite colors. I never wanted to let her go. Lily meowed loudly at our affections. I swear I could see the little devil's eyes smile at us. "go on Lily give us some privacy" she laughed as the cat hopped down off the couch and out of the room. "I swear he understands more than we do" Levy giggled again. I moved her so that her legs were on either side of my hips, Kissing her more deeply than the other kisses, she licked my bottom lip wanting to take it further. I let her set the pace as our tongues fought for dominance, I let her win. My hands wanted to move up her shirt but I kept them planted on her hips. I didn't want to fuck this up again. We broke for air, "So I made you something, since I had a lot of time on my hands" I nuzzled her neck, nipping at the smooth flesh. "oooo what is it?" I motioned over to the trinkets on the shelf, "Find the new one" She got up and walked over to the shelf. It took her a minute to find it, I hid it well, dangling from a chain in the back of the shelf. I watched her grab the necklace, bringing it over to the couch. "Is this really for me?" Her voice was shaking. I grabbed the necklace from her, unclasping it. "Here let me" I placed the chain around her neck. "Now I can be with you wherever you go." A single tear fell from her eye. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" "so you like it?" She smacked my arm. "Idiot Gajeel I love it!" She straddled me again, kissing me.

Levy POV

I knew right then that I loved him. I didn't give a shit if we just met, but fate had obviously brought us together. The necklace he made me was the most beautiful piece of art work I'd ever seen. It was light weight, made from silver. Red stones adorned it's eyes. Scales made with a black metal laid across its body. Delicately carved wings laid flat against the body. It was a dragon, Laying in a circle, with a small black cat nestled between its front leg and neck. My dragon, and our cat.


End file.
